Enchanted Force
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Inside. RumBelle, SnowCharming, OutlawQueen, MadSwan, and HookOC.
1. Summary

**Summary**

There are somethings that even people who are supposed to know everything don't know. Even the Dark One.

So it should come as no suprise that there was at one time, a team of people that had sworn to protect the Enchanted Forest with powers that were beyond even the Dark One.

But why weren't they able to stop the curse? Why didn't they depose Regina as Queen?

It's simple...

They had vanished and were waitng for the time to inroduce their chosed successors to the world as...

The Power Rangers Enchanted Force.


	2. Emma's Call

**Chapter One-Emma's Call**

Emma jumped as her cell phone went off...with a ringtone that she hadn't heard sonce she got out of prison.

"Hello?"

"Emma. Stroybrooke is in danger."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know where I am, since I already know that you have stalkerish tendencies."

"And who is it that kept you from the crappy homes? One of my sources says that there's some pretty powerful big bad headed straight for Storybrooke."

"How powerful?"

"Enough to break the protections on Goldar's mason jar."

"Oh...great...first the curse, then the Wraith-"

"Wraith?! Who set a Wraith loose in Stroybrooke?"

"Uh, no comment, though they felt justified since the person they set it on, not me, had taken the person they loved away from them and said that they were dead...back in the Enchanted Forest. Which is somehow still around."

"I don't want to know any more, I'm on my way to Storybrooke, and warn to Hatter not to do anything that's gonna piss me off."

Emma stared at the phone, and then the people around her. "Uhhh..."


	3. Worries

**Chapter Two-Worries**

Emma was waiting impatiently for Henry and Grace to finish their breakfast so she and Jefferson could take them to school.

"Why are you so anxiousthis morning? Does it have something to do with that phone call that you got at Henry's party the other day?" her mother, Snow White a.k.a. Mary Margaret Blanchard, asked as she fed baby Neal.

"Yes it has everything to do with that. I need to talk to Granny about Will getting a room at the Inn...worry about whether or not Will's going to kill Jefferson for dating me without permission..."

"We gave him permission to remember?" her father, Prince 'Charming' a.k.a. David Nolan, asked as he drank his coffee..only to spit it out when he realized that it was Snow's decaf.

"Will is o fthe opinion that parental permission is not enough, and as the only person, other than Neal, who knew me before everything...yeah, Will islike the older sibling you never wanted but have anyway. You guys done? Good, get your stuff so we can go."

Jefferson just studied Emma as she rushed to put her red jacket on, the very one that Snow and Regina seemed very determined to destroy, yet it seemed to always survive.

Lets just hope that Emma never finds out that they were thinking about ust burning it now...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a fic that I had started a couple years ago when the series first started and lost, so after trying to catch up, obviously I saw up to last season, I finally found the first fwe chapters, but now have to re-write them on the fly to sccomodate...I could always make it AU, but it solves a couple problems that I was having with the pairings.**


	4. First attack

**Chapter Three-First Attack**

The day was going rather well, Granny had assured her that there would be a room waiting for Will whenever she finally got there.

...Which should be any day now...

...or any minute...

...any second...

...she was scared, to say the least.

"Swan, just what is going on that you have your family worried that you're contemplating running away again?" a voice said from the doorway of her office.

"A friend that I have not heard from in a few years is coming. Will said someting about a really powerful big bad, and since Will has more experience with that kind of thing...I have every right to think about running...only it would be to bug Will to get here faster."

"Ah...so this friend of yours, you believe, is more powerful than the Croc and the Queen?"

"I don't believe it, I know it. The world has almost been taken over by evil more times than I care to count and Will is always there on the front lines. Always fighting, protecting, almost dying...pushing past the limit..."

"Sounds like a good friend to have."

"Definitely, Even if you don't hear from Will for a while, Will will be there for you until the end."

Right as Emma finished her talking there was a sudden explosion from the area near the quarry.

And a wave of dark energy that had Emma racing out of the office and to her car. Hook only seconds behind her.

"What was that? A gas pocket?" he asked, while trying to put on his seatbelt. (Does anyone really see Hook wearing a seatbelt?)

"That was one of the things that Will specializes in fighting. It can come in many forms, but they are always Evil...capital E."


End file.
